This invention relates to the cutting of threads in pipe, bolt or rod material, and more particularly to a novel tool by which to facilitate the quick, positive and precise starting, cutting and chasing of threads in such materials.
It has been the practice heretofore to thread pipe or rod material by mounting the same in a vise and pressing a cutting die against the end of the material and turning the die so as to cause it to tap itself into the material and move itself longitudinally along the material using the newly cut threads as support for the cut.
Often, however, the material to be threaded may resist starting of the die, requiring excessive amount of physical force or necessitating additional preparation, such as grinding or filing the end of the material for proper acceptance of the die. Further, the die may not be squared properly to the axis of the material at the start, resulting in misaligned threads or the development of such compound stresses as to cause breakage of the die. These problems result in considerable loss of production time and often in loss of expensive materials and dies.